


Vegetable blues

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: Because we all hate our greens.





	Vegetable blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy though it's awfully short ^^

**Simon**

Baz

_Cherry_

Penny

 

* * *

 

**"Cherry Snow! You eat your greens before you leave the table!"**

_"Father didn't eat his."_

_"_ **Baz, can you please be coorperative here, I'm trying to teach the kid."**

*smirk*

_*identical smirk*_

_"_ **Give me a break, you both. Stop smirking and eat your greens. You know I hate mine too but eat it anyway."**

_"Why?"_

**"Because it's healthy."**

**"** Why?"

**"Because Penny, I repeat, Penny says so"**

 

* * *

 

"Why are all three of you not eating vegetables?!"

 

*three guilty faces*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism welcome ((:


End file.
